Sungjin
|Title = Sungjin |Image = Sungjin_-_The_Book_of_Us_Entropy.jpg|The Book of Us : Entropy Sungjin_-_THE_BEST_DAY2.jpg|THE BEST DAY2 |Caption = Sungjin promoting The Book of Us : Entropy (2019) |Birth Name = Park Sung-jin 박성진 パク・ソンジン |Stage Name = Sungjin 성진 ソンジン |Nickname = |Born = January 16, 1993 (age ) |Birth = Busan, South Korea |Blood = A |Height = 177cm |Sign = Capricorn |Occupation = Singer, guitarist |Years Active = 2015-present |Labels = Studio J (2015-present) Warner Music Japan (2017-present) |Agency = JYP Entertainment |Associated Acts= |Website = |Accounts = @DAY6_BOBSUNGJIN on Twitter |position = Leader, main vocalist, guitarist |instrument = Electric guitar |debut = The Day |last = }} Park Sung-jin (박성진; パク・ソンジン), mostly known by simply Sungjin, is a South Korean singer and guitarist under the JYP Entertainment agency. He's the main vocalist, guitarist and leader of DAY6. Biography Park Sung-jin was born on January 16, 1993 in Busan, South Korea. He has a older sister. He got cast by JYP in 2010, where he was in high school, when he won the 8th Chinchin Music Festival Grand Prix. Profile *'Name:' Park Sung-jin (박성진; パク・ソンジン) *'Nicknames:' LeaderGiven by member Young K during the early days of DAY6., Bang Bang-i (방방이), Bang Sung-jin (방성진), Kam Sung-jin (감성진), Ajae (아재), Ajung Choi (아중최), BobNickname given by Jae. He said Sungjin resembles the character from Bob the Builder., BearIn 2016, on the TV show After School Club, Wonpil asked to Sungjin: "Are you a bear?". This later became his nickname among the fans and he later became a "bear". *'Birth date:' January 16, 1993 (age ) *'Blood type:' A *'Birth place:' Busan, South Korea *'Height:' 177cm *'Weight:' 70kg *'Education:' ** Kyungnam High School (Graduated) ** Seoul National University of Arts *'Position:' Leader, main vocalist, guitar Trivia * He was born in Busan but later moved to Seoul. * His hobbies are sport and games. * He have a strong Busan dialect. * He was part of the original formation of 5LIVE, which made their indie debut in 2014. * He originally played a percussion instrument such as Cajón and Djembe. When 5LIVE was reorganized to DAY6, his instrument on the group changed to guitar. * Nags the maknae line a lot. * He is good friends with GOT7 member JB and B1A4 member Sandeul. ** He's friends with Sandeul since elementary school and also have a deep connection with B1A4. Before his debut, he went to concerts of the group. * He was proud that even when he was not feeling well while writing a song, the song still turned out good. * According to Jae, he looks like actor/singer Lee Min-ho. * Is a really good dancer but he always does an ugly dance when asked to dance in broadcasts. * Jae calls Sungjin "Bob" because Jae says he resembles Bob from the British cartoon Bob the Builder. * Sungjin appeared in an episode of Hidden Singer in season two where he competed against Park Jin-young (JYP) himself to see who sounded most like JYP. He passed the first two rounds but was eliminated in the third round with most of the votes (to which he didn't sound like JYP). * Young K called Sungjin the "Mosquito head hunter" in the group's first DJ VLive since he always kills mosquitoes. * Used to share room with Wonpil. Now both members have their own rooms. * Was on Weekly Idol episode 305 as a masked idol. * Ideal type: "a girl like his mom". * Had a personal Instagram account until 2016 when all personal accounts of the group were deactivated due to a social media scandal involving member Junhyeok. * He opened a personal Twitter account on August 8, 2019.https://twitter.com/DAY6_BOBSUNGJIN/status/1159468861877448704 See Also *Gallery:Sungjin *Category:Sungjin Compositions *Category:Sungjin Productions References Category:DAY6 Category:Members Category:Members from Busan Category:1993 Births Category:Blood Type A Category:Capricorn Category:Singer